1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a camera for exposing the desired exposure data such as a data when a photo is taken, by the flashing of a flash lamp which is started to flash in synchronism with the starting of external flash means for exposure of a subject, whereby said data may be also recorded upon film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional data exposure devices of the type described, a pilot lamp is incorporated which is turned on when the voltage charged across a main flash capacitor rises to a predetermined level sufficient to start the flash lamp so that an operator may make an exposure after having confirmed that the pilot lamp is turned on. However when the data exposure device is used in cooperation with a motor-drive system, it is not always true that the voltage across the main flash capacitor for the flash lamp for exposure of the data has already reached a predetermined level for starting the flash lamp whenever the shutter is to be released. The faster the shutter release or exposure cycle, the less the amount of light emitted from the flash lamp becomes so that the data are underexposed for recordal compared with the subject.
In other words, the data exposures are made without the operator confirming that the pilot lamp is turned on.